Status Conditions
Version 1.3 To do: Format 'Condition Summary' 'Ability Damaged/Drained' Ability scores reduced by another condition or effect. Ability Damage heals at a rate of one point per day, or more with Heal checks or magic. Ability Drain does not heal (except as the result of Heal checks made over a period of years or powerful magic). When abilities are reduced to 0, there are secondary effects. Certain effects, such as poisons or diseases, may cause additional effects. The Racking Cough, for instance, reduces Dexterity. Should it reduce your Dexterity to 0, your muscles rip themselves apart, crippling (the hamstrings) or killing you (the heart). Strength, Dexterity: ''You cannot move. ''Constitution: You die (or lose structural integrity, if undead). Intelligence, Wisdom, Charisma: ''You fall into a coma. 'Bleeding' 0 or fewer hit points. You lose one hit point each round, unless you take a standard action to prevent bleeding. If you do not prevent bleeding, or take additional damage, you lose a hit point and must make an Endurance check to remain conscious. If you are bleeding, any amount of nonlethal damage renders you ''Unconscious: Bleeding. You can voluntarily become Unconscious: Bleeding at any time. Stage one of the Damaged (Lethal) condition. Blinded Automatically fail anything requiring sight (colors, visual illusions, etc). Treat everything as if it was totally concealed (+4 AC, must pinpoint square). You are treated as flat-footed. With a sufficiently long adjustment period, you may gain blindsense. A tier three condition. 'Confused' Prone to act erratically. Roll 1d10 and consult the table below. If you strike an ally, you are allowed a new save. 'Dazed' You lose your move action, though you can still take your standard action. Tier one of the Stunned ''condition. 'Dead' Has reached -10 hit points or -(Level + Constitution mod). Your soul has left the body, and it'll be a royal pain get it back. If you even want to, that is. A stage three of the ''Damaged (Lethal) condition. Deafened Automatically fail any checks requiring hearing. Must make a Concentration check (DC 10 + mana spent) to cast successfully. A tier one condition. Exhausted -3 on all dice rolls, cannot run or double move. Tier three of the'' Fatigued'' condition. Fatigued -2 on all dice rolls, cannot run. Tier two of the Fatigued condition. Flat-footed When Flat-Footed, your AC is decreased by (your Dex mod + 5). You cannot use immediate actions (such as triggering readied actions). Frightened You are Shaken, plus you must flee from the source of your terror. If unable to flee, you may fight. Once out of sight of the source of your terror, this status condition is reduced to shaken. This is the status condition inflicted by morale failure. Tier two of the Frightened condition. Healthy Positive hit points, and nonlethal damage taken is less than current hit points. Stage zero of the Damaged condition. Helpless Unable to defend yourself at all. You are treated as if Flat-Footed, and opponents can make coup-de-graces against you. Panicked You are shaken, plus you drop all held items and anything slowing you down and flee from the source of your terror and anything else that is frightening. If unable to flee, you cower, and are Helpless. You can make a save each round to reduce this condition to Frightened. Tier three of the Frightened condition. Paralyzed You cannot take actions, including swift and immediate actions. You count as Helpless. You can make a save each round to reduce this condition to stunned. Tier three of the Stunned condition. Shaken -2 to attack, damage, saves, skills, MPM and morale. Tier one of the Frightened condition. Staggered Nonlethal damage taken is equal to current hit points. You must make an Endurance check each round or become Unconscious: Stable. Additional nonlethal damage increases the Endurance check to remain conscious. Stage one of the Damaged (Nonlethal) condition. Stunned You lose your standard action, though you can still take move, swift or immediate actions. Tier two of the Stunned condition. Tired -1 on all dice rolls. Tier one of the Fatigued condition. Unconscious: Bleeding 0 or fewer hit points; has failed a Fortitude save to remain conscious or elected to fall unconscious. You lose one hit point each round, unless you make a successful Fortitude saving throw (DC 20). If you make the save, you become'' Unconscious: Stable.'' Stage two of the Damaged (Lethal) condition. Unconscious: Stable 0 or fewer hit points; has succeeded at a Fortitude save while Unconscious: Bleeding. Or nonlethal damage equals current hit points and has failed an Endurance check to remain conscious. Stage two of the Damaged (Nonlethal) condition or a stage three of the Damaged (Lethal) condition. 'Condition Tiers' 'Frightened' Shaken -> Frightened -> Panicked 'Hit Point Condition's Lethal Damage Healthy -> Bleeding -> Unconscious: Bleeding or Unconscious: Stable -> Dead Nonlethal damage Healthy -> Staggered -> Unconscious: Stable Stunned Dazed -> Stunned -> Paralyzed Fatigued Tired -> Fatigued -> Exhausted